sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Max
thumb|Max Brandtthumb|Paul BrandtMax & Paul Brandt sind ein aktuell bei ECW aktives Tag Team bestehend aus Max Brandt & Paul Brandt. Die beiden werden oft als die schrägsten Wrestler der SAW-Geschichte bezeichnet und sind bekannt für ihre abgedrehten Segmente. Ende 2013/Anfang 2014 änderte sich die Einstellung der Brandts allerdings und die beiden wurden zu ernsthaften Charakteren bei ECW. Beide sind zweifache ECW Tag Team Champions. Biographie Koopas und Gumbas Max & Paul Brandt feierten in der ersten ECW Show des Jahres 2009 ihr Debüt für Simulated Action Wrestling, genauergesagt ECW. Trotz massiver Gegenwehr des Wrestlinghistorikers schafften es die beiden Spaßvögel wirklich in die Halle, um ihr Match zu bestreiten. Dieser wollte das nämlich unbedingt verhindern, sah sich jedoch auf seinem Auftrag massiver Gegenwehr von Koopas, Gumbas und eben Max & Paul Brandt ausgesetzt. Die Brandts starteten direkt als Comedyteam, welches Show für Show Späße am laufenden Band treibt, durch kindischen Humor und Verhalten auffiel und in den Shows immer für eine Abwechslung gut ist. In weiterer Folge wurden die Brandts von Edeljobber Jack Crow angestellt um diesen in seiner Fehde gegen Papa Legba zu unterstützen, indem sie seine geheimnisvollen Rituale beobachten sollten und Crow so zu einem Vorteil zu verhelfen. Abseits der Detektivtätigkeit kamen die Brüder auch im Ring zu einigen Erfolgen, genauergesagt Paul, der beim Royal Rumble 2009 im ECW Rumble als letzter eliminiert wurde und sich letztlich nur noch Sam Rogers geschlagen geben musste. Paul, ich bin dein Vater! Als Paul Brandt diesen Satz hörte, staunte er nicht schlecht, schließlich war Tyr schon sein ganzes Leben lang Pauls absoluter Lieblingswrestler gewesen. ECWs Edeljobber #2 gab sich seinem Sohn im Frühling 2009 zu erkennen und sorgte so für Freude bei Paul, Eifersucht bei Max und einigen schrulligen Segmenten, wie z.B. dem Auftritt des Trios bei "Das Geständnis" oder einem schwarz-/weiß-Segment, in dem sich der Vater auf kitschige Art und Weise von seinem Filius verabschiedete. Diese Familienzusammenführung sorgte für bisher ungeahnte Energie bei Paul und brachte ihm und seinem Bruder Max auch die ECW Tag Team Titles ein, als sie die amtierenden Champions The Best Around beim SummerSlam 2009 besiegen konnten. Die Fehde nahm im Anschluss auch noch das komplette Jahr 2009 ein und endete mit TBA als lachenden Siegern, da sie sich ihre Titel bei der Fourth Anniversary Show wieder zurückholen konnten. It's all about the MAX! Das Jahr 2010 verlief für die Brandts etwas weniger erfolgreich, jedoch ganz gewiss nicht unspektakulärer, denn abseits eines kleinen Intermezzos mit Team Power Elite richtete sich der Fokus ihrer Segmente immer mehr auf Max. Während einer kleinen Geschichte, in der Johnny Jackpot den Brandts Woche für Woche beim Glücksspiel ihr ganzes Geld aus den Taschen zog und die beiden Brüder immer nur niedrig dotierte Spiele gewinnen ließ, mutierte Max zum MauMauMegaMax, der außer Poker nur noch MauMau, "Bravo Traube" und "Mensch ärgere dich nicht" um Geld spielen wollte. Durch die Pause von SAW konnte diese Fehde jedoch nicht zu Ende geführt werden. Diese Pause verstörte Max scheinbar auch etwas, da er, als er aus ihr zurückkehrte, einen Wortschatz besaß, der nur aus dem Wort "MAX!" bestand. Das Rad neu erfunden Seine Sprache fand Max während der Fehde gegen Jens Samuel wieder, denn als die Brandts, wie gewohnt, Feedback zu einer Backlash-Ausgabe schrieben und es auf www.sawrestling.net posteten, fuhr ihnen Jesus Jens über den Mund und beschimpfte sie im Forum der Promotion. Aus diesem Post entstand nicht nur eine mehrere Beiträge lange Diskussion, sondern auch die Fehde der beiden Parteien, die ihr Ende auf ebenso absurde Weise fand, wie ihr Anfang. Jens verfolgte Backstage einen Parfümverkäufer und hielt diesen mit den Worten "Entschuldigung" an, auf ihn zu warten. Max misinterpretierte diese Aussage jedoch als tatsächliche Entschuldigung an sich und seinen Bruder und beendete die Geschichte mit Samuel so ganz friedlich. Wild Wild West Im Anschluss an diese Fehde debütierte bei ECW das neue Tag Team Smith & Wesson, 2 harte Männer, die bestens darüber bescheid wissen wie man sich als echter Mann zu benehmen hat und auch bereit waren, dieses Verhalten jedem zu zeigen. Die beiden Cowboys wurden also sofort auf die Quatschköpfe Max und Paul aufmerksam und versuchten, Max und Paul Manieren beizubringen, um deren Außenwirkung zu verbessern. Nachdem Max und Paul Smith & Wesson beim ECW PPV "Angriff des Klonkriegers" besiegen konnten, nahmen sie widerwillig unter der Prämisse an, dass sie im Gegenzug den erfolglosen Cowboys im Ring unter die Arme greifen dürfen. Nach unzähligen Wochen missglückter Versuche, gab es bei den Brandts plötzlich eine Wandlung. All ihre Kuscheltiere, Spielsachen und Süssigkeiten wurden weggeworfen, die Masken verbrannt und die Outfits immer farbloser und schlichter jedoch trotzdem glamuröser; Max und Paul Brandt waren scheinbar in die Pubertät gekommen. Ich bin der Ghettopräsident Die Brandts lebten diese Pubertät auch in den vollsten Zügen aus, schwänzten Shows, betranken sich Backstage, rauchten eine Zigarette nach der anderen und beschimpften die Fans, sowie ihre ehemaligen Mentoren Smith & Wesson aufs Übelste in Gossensprache. Diese wollten die Brandts erst noch bekehren, wurden für diese Bemühungen allerdings Opfer diverser Attacken der beiden Brüder. Bei ECW#36 feierten die Brandts ihr In-Ring Comeback, im Zuge eines Six Man Tag Team Matches an der Seite von Sam Rogers, welches wenig erfolgreich verlief, da letztlich das Team rund um Jack Stone, Smith & Wesson die Nase vorn hatte. Nach dem Kampf zeigten sich die Brandts aber als schlechte Verlierer und überlisteten die Cowboys erneut. Danach wurde ein Match der beiden Teams für Xtreme X-Mas Xperience angesetzt, welches vom Wheel of Massacre zu einem "No Disqualification Tornado Tag Team Match" gemacht wurde, das die Brandts gewinnen konnten. Im Anschluss trieben die beiden Ghettogeschwister weiterhin im Backstage ihr Unwesen, feierten wilde Parties und nahmen dabei keine Rücksicht auf die anderen Wrestler. So versuchten sie beispielsweise auch ihren Kollegen aus der Umkleidekabine Wertsachen zu entwenden. Als sie dies gerade im Locker Room der Revolution X versuchen wollten, kam ihnen allerdings Randy Robinson zuvor, woraufhin die Brandts aus der Kabine flüchteten. Beim nächsten Backlash konnte Max Robinson allerdings klar in einem Einzelmatch besiegen. Stinkbomben & Mafiastyles Anschließend trieben die Brandts auch weiterhin ihr Unwesen hinter den Kulissen von Backlash, unter anderem indem sie eine Stinkbombe in den Locker Room von Thunder Rumba warfen und diesen wenige Wochen später auch noch bekritzelten. Trotz diesen ausgeklügelten Streichen gelang es Thunderbolt und Cuban Pete den beiden Brüdern auf die Schliche zu kommen. In der Folgewoche konfrontierten Thunder Rumba dann die Brandts im Ring und konnten diese sogar von dort vertreiben, da Max fälschlicherweise annahm Herr Cooles zu sein und daher ausgetrickst wurde. Zudem fungieren Max & Paul wieder als Pros in der neuen NXT Staffel: Ihre Rookies sind die KS Mafia. Im ersten Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Pros und Rookies zogen die Pros leider direkt den kürzeren da Fatbardh Pollo im Ring aufdrehte und Max & Paul keine Chance gelassen hat. Die KS Mafia schaffte es bei NXT bis ins Finale, während Max & Paul Brandt, eventuell auch aufgrund des problematischen Verhältnisses zu ihren Rookies, neue Verbündete suchten und sich im Herbst 2012 A Cut above anschließen wollten. Ein neuer Way? siehe Paul Brandt siehe Max Brandt Back together Nachdem Max seinen Breakthrough Title an Dean Morrison verloren hatte und Paul sich in England von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte und beim Dynamite Kid das Wrestling von Neuem erlernte, nahm auch Paul die Bitten seines Bruders ernst und begab sich ebenfalls ins Training bei Tom Billington. Fortan traten die Brüder wieder als Tag Team auf und stellten das Wrestling in den Mittelpunkt ihres Treibens. Die ersten Rivalen waren dann schnell gefunden: die hunrigen Depression Fighters. Das erste Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Teams beim One Night Stand 2014 konnten die Brandts dann auch für sich entscheiden und so zeigen, dass sich ihr Training bezahlt gemacht hatte. Die Rivalität der beiden Teams intensivierte sich dadurch aber nochmal um ein Vielfaches. Die Depression Fighters bewiesen nach dieser Niederlage Periode um Periode ihren Realitätsverlust und hatten es aufgrund ihrer Einbildung weiterhin auf die Brandts abgesehen. Diese kamen der Bitte um Prügel der Fighters gerne nach, so hatten sie in den letzten Wochen doch gerade erst das Hardcorewrestling von ihrem Trainer Tom Billington erlernt. Stilecht sollte es dann beim nächsten PPV auch zu einem Tornado Tag Team Hardcore Elimination Match kommen. Dieses Match konnten die Brandts dann auch mit 2-0 für sich entscheiden. Hoher Einsatz Im Folgenden freundeten sich die Brandts mit den Buccaneers, den Siegern der 4. Staffel von NXT an, nachdem die beiden Teams in einer Kneipe gemeinsam eine Attacke von pöbelnden Trinkern abwehren konnten. Nach einem gemeinsamen Training in England beim Dynamite Kid, fuhren die Freunde mit dem Schiff der Buccaneers nach Deutschland, dem Austragungsort der nächsten ECW Show. Hierbei kam es allerdings zu einem Brawl, der die neu erlernten Trainingsmethoden der Buccaneers auf die Probe stellen sollte. Im Verlauf des Kampfes ging Ali Rivera jedoch unglücklicherweise über Bord. Die Rache hierfür folgte auf dem Fuße: Bei der nächsten ECW Show beförderten die Buccaneers Max und Paul in hohem Bogen in das Büffet im Speisesaal und erachteten die Sache nun als erledigt. Die Brandts fühlten sich jedoch gedemütigt und forderten die Piraten zum Match bei Battlefield Europe 2014 heraus. Eine kleine Wette sollte das Match noch prekärer machen, denn durch einen Sieg der Brandts gegen die bis dato ungeschlagene L'Equipe Manifique durften die Brandts die Stipulation wählen. Max und Paul entschieden sich für ein Hardcore Tornado Tag Team Match und bürdeten dem Verlierer noch zusätzliche Schmach auf. Sollten die Buccaneers verlieren, würden sie für 30 Tage die Diener der Brandts werden müssen, sollten die Piraten siegreich sein, wären die Brandts dazu verpflichtet, für 30 Tage als Leichtmatrosen auf dem Schiff der Buccaneers anzuheuern. Beim PPV waren dann die Buccaneers siegreich, nachdem Camacho Max per School Boy einrollen konnte. Die Niederlage zehrte an den Brandts, speziell Paul, denn ringtechnisch sah er die Buccaneers bei Weitem nicht auf seinem Level. Als es während dem Einlösen der Wettschuld auch noch ein Missverständis gab und Paul Maxs Ehre - und somit die Ehre seiner gesamten Familie - gekränkt sah, brannten beim Nitro Kid alle Sicherungen durch. Mehr Feuer erhielt Pauls Rage über diese und weitere Respektlosigkeiten durch rätselhafte Videos, die peinliche Szenen von Max und Paul aus früheren Tagen, als die Brandts noch durch infantiles Verhalten auf sich aufmerksam machten, zeigten. Die Zwistigkeiten zwischen den Brandts und den Piraten schaukelten sich immer weiter hoch, sodass die beiden Teams ein weiteres Match vereinbarten um den Streit ein für alle Mal zu klären. Angesetzt wurde das Aufeinandertreffen für Xtreme X-mas Xperience 2014, obwohl auch Paul mittlerweile eingesehen hatte, dass die Buccaneers nichts mit den peinlichen privaten Videos zu tun hatten die in jeder ECW Show gezeigt wurden, die die Brandts in jüngeren Jahren zeigten. Dennoch wollte Paul ein Zeichen setzen, denn auch die Streitereien mit Cpt. Jose Camacho kratzten am Ego des Nitro Kids. Xtreme X-mas Xperience 2014 sollte dann die Rivalität der beiden Teams ein für alle Mal klären, so konnte Paul Brandt Cpt. Jose Camacho dort in einem Clash of the Captains Singles Match erfolgreich nach dem Dover Drive By pinnen und so beweisen, dass er dem Kapitän im Ring durchaus überlegen war. Hoher Preis Während die rätselhaften Videos aus der Kindheit der Brandts weiterhin Woche für Woche gezeigt wurden und Paul so Show für Show mehr auf die Palme brachten, trieb es Gold ins Lager von Cool Britannia, denn Ali Bin Way konnte sich mit der Hilfe von Max Brandt den ECW Breakthrough Title von Dean Morrison sichern. In den Siegesfeierlichkeiten ließ Max jegliche Ernsthaftigkeit vermissen, fiel - nach den peinlichen Videos der letzten Monaten - sehr zum Missfallen von Paul wieder in alte, kindliche Muster zurück und provozierte Paul unbedacht während eines Streits hierüber mit der Tatsache, dass Paul der einzige von Cool Britannia sei, der noch nie den Breakthrough Title halten konnte. Üble Verwünschungen ausstoßend suchte Paul anschließend das Weite und beschloss von nun an wieder alleine durchzustarten um Max zu beweisen, dass er bereits viel weiter sein könnte, würde Max nicht stets wie ein Klotz an seinem Bein hängen. Das Ziel sollte hoch gesteckt sein, denn Paul versuchte den Worstelaars die ECW Tag Team Titles abzujagen: Alleine. Van Groot akzeptierte das Match und machte zusammen mit Sasha ein paar Wochen später kurzen Prozess mit Paul. Der anschließende Beatdown wurde von Max unterbrochen, der seinem Bruder zur Hilfe kam und den Spieß umdrehte. Nun wollten die Brandts ein faires Match um die Titel, doch die Provokationen in Richtung der Worstelaars trugen Früchte, denn Sasha akzeptierte leichtsinnig ein Handicap Title Match gegen Max und Paul in dem er beweisen wollte, dass er alleine sehr wohl gegen zwei Gegner bestehen könne. Dieses Match sollte beim One Night Stand 2015 steigen. Tat es allerdings nicht, denn Paul Brandt wurde kurz vor dem Kampf bewusstlos backstage aufgefunden und war selbstredend nicht in der Lage am Titelmatch teilzunehmen. Folglich wurden die Tag Team Titles in einem Singles Match zwischen Max und Sasha ausgekämpft, an dessen Ende der Brandt den Sieg für sich und seinen Bruder einfahren konnte und somit zum zweiten Mal Tag Team Champion wurde. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft Nach der erfolgreichen Titelverteidigung gegen die Worstelaars 2 ECW Shows später, wurde endlich aufgeklärt wer für die peinlichen Videos, Psychospielchen und Attacken auf Max & Paul Brandt verantwortlich war. Nachdem Sasha nämlich zuerst als Hauptverdächtiger für die Attacke beim One Night Stand galt, nahm er selbst das Heft des Handelns in die Hand und besorgte die Aufzeichnung der Überwachungskameras. Besagtes Video enthüllte L'Equipe Manifique als Täter, die in weiterer Folge einräumten ihre Niederlage gegen die Brandts ( - die erste Niederlage für die Franzosen überhaupt - ) die kurz vor dem wichtigsten Match ihrer Karriere stattfand und so für ein mehr als schlechtes Omen sorgte, nicht verdaut zu haben. Folglich wurde von Seiten der Franzosen alles getan um Max & Paul zu schaden. Dies führten Compte und Daleq auch in den nächsten Shows fort und entwischten den Attacken der Brandts wiederholt. Das entscheidende Match der Storyline sollte dann bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. folgen und hatte eine besondere Stipulation. Neben den Tag Team Titeln, die selbstredend auf dem Spiel standen, mussten nämlich auch die Franzosen einen Einsatz bringen: Sollten sie verlieren müssten sie fortan 4 ECW Shows lang als Werner "Beinhart" und Meister Röhrich durch die Sendungen von ECW hüpfen. Für bierernste, stolze Franzosen und bekennende Feinde der deutschen Kultur eine Höchststrafe. Dazu sollte es allerdings nicht kommen, denn beim PPV konnten Daleq und Comte Max & Paul Brandt klar per Submission besiegen. Während die Franzosen also allen Grund zum feiern hatten, blieb ein fassungloser Paul mit Tränen in den Augen im Ring zurück, denn er war im Glauben auf ganzer Linie versagt zu haben. Folglich erklärte der Nitro Kid in der nächsten ECW Show in einer emotionalen Rede das Ende des Tag Teams Max & Paul Brandt bei ECW. Und nachdem sich Paul mit einer Umarmung von seinem Stablekollegen Ali Bin Way verabschiedet hatte, verließ er zusammen mit Max die Arena. Ganz ohne Pikachu. Ohne 2-D. Ohne Röhre. Nur als enttäuschte Männer, die ihr großes Ziel in über 5 Jahren ECW nicht erreichen konnten. Endlich ernst genommen zu werden. Erfolge *2x ECW Tag Team Champions Wissenswertes *Paul Brandt war früher als "Ghettopräsident" bekannt. Sein Bruder Max gab sich hingegen mit der Bezeichnung "P.I.M.P" zufrieden *Die Brandts wurden sowohl bei NXT Season I als auch bei der dritten Auflage der beliebten Show als Pros eingesetzt. Während sie in der ersten Staffel Yucko betreuten, waren sie in Staffel 3 für die ks mafia zuständig. Paul betreute darüberhinaus in Staffel 4 Azrael. *In den Top 15 nach ECW #43 waren Max & Paul Brandt auf Platz 1 *Nach einer Attacke durch Dean Morrison und der nachfolgenden verletzungsbedingten Auszeit, hatte Paul den Glauben in seine Fähigkeiten verloren und begab sich unter die Fittiche eines Trainers in England *Ab dem Herbst 2014 wurden die Brandts für über ein halbes Jahr bei jeder ECW Show durch Videos verhöhnt, die die Brüder in peinlichen Situationen aus ihren Kindstagen zeigten *Nach einer Niederlage gegen die Verantwortlichen für diese Videos - L'Equipe Manifique - beendeten Max & Paul nach T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. 2015 ihre Karriere Kategorie:Tag Teams Kategorie:ECW-Tag Teams